Sucedió en el Bosque
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Un one-shot de un licántropo de cien años se enfrenta a un vampiro que lo dobla en edad a causa de una noticia mala sobre Bella.


**Sucedió en un bosque**

Se sentó en su silla mecedora con la carta ceñida por su puño. La caligrafía perfecta parecía ser una burla ostentosa de todo lo que ellos no eran y no querían ser. Había leído la carta tantas veces que ya la sabía de memoria. Cada palabra escrita lo lastimaba duramente, una y otra vez, sin piedad alguna.

Miró a su nieta que jugaba con su nena recién nacida, eso siempre le traía paz. Sin embargo, esta vez no podía desprenderse del amargo recuerdo del reencuentro con el peor de sus enemigos tres días atrás.

–Sal de ahí, ya te he visto. –Le había dicho con un susurro que se lo alcanzó el viento. –Sabes que si te encuentra cualquiera otro de nosotros te mataría sin pensárselo dos veces.

No hubo respuesta.

–Puedo olerte de aquí hasta Canadá, sanguijuela. No logras engañarme ¿Qué haces aquí? No estás protegido por el trato, fue roto hace ya un siglo… Eso lo deberías saber tú mejor que nadie. Es mejor que pegues la vuelta antes de que…

Entonces el vampiro quedó bañado en la luz intensa de una luna menguante. Su aspecto era exacto a lo que había sido tantas décadas atrás. Su cabello del mismo tono cobrizo, su físico blanco como mármol. Salvo por su aspecto llamativamente harapiento, por sus ojeras inhumanas que no tenían aspecto saludable ni para lo que se concernía a un vampiro, y porque sus oscuros ojos negros que antes eran dorados o que serían rojos si su dieta fuese normal, todo en él permanecía exento a los cambios que el tiempo sometía a cualquier mortal.

Dio un paso hacia atrás confundido. Miró hacia el resto de su derredor y comprendió que algo estaba muy mal.

–¿Dónde está ella?

El rostro del vampiro se encogió y su cuerpo entero se estremeció con un dolor agónico. No tardó en recomponerse, pero no había logrado que la reacción pasara desapercibida.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir que se le sacudían las manos de manera involuntaria. Los síntomas típicos que había tenido en su adolescencia volvían a aparecerle como si ya no fuese el licántropo de 100 años que era. Estaba por entrar en fase y hacía tanto tiempo que no perdía el control que le costó un tanto reconocerlo. Aun sin haber terminado de recuperarse del sacudón que lo invadía, avanzó y lo tomó por el cuello como si esa fuese la forma adecuada de matar un vampiro.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –presionó con más fuerza. –¿Qué le has hecho, maldita sanguijuela de mierda?

–Nada… –susurró.

–¡No mientas, carajo!

–Yo no le hice nada. –habló finalmente con la misma voz aterciopelada que recordaba. Su mirada se volvió dura, imposible de leer. –Uno de los tuyos la mató, Jacob.

Eso logró congelarlo, su sangre se fue de su cabeza y un silbido agudo empezó a hacerle eco en sus oídos. Solo el puñetazo que el vampiro le propició en el abdomen y que lo propulsó hacia atrás arrasando unos cuantos árboles le devolvió su razonamiento.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Fuiste tú quien la mató en primer lugar! –Respondió ante donde había estado el vampiro. Se volteó y se transformó en lobo antes de lo que dura un pestañeo, solo de esa manera lograba seguir con su vista el desplazamiento de cualquier chupasangre.

–Son meros detalles técnicos… –Le respondió el vampiro detrás de él.

El lobo gruñó, luego se agazapó para poder tomar envión y saltarle encima. Sin embargo este vampiro se movía más rápido que cualquier otro. Sintió otro golpe a sus espaldas que lo aplastó contra el suelo y marcó un cráter.

Se estaba volviendo viejo, quizás. No le gustaba nada estar perdiendo.

–¿Qué te ocurre, chucho? ¿Acaso ya te están alcanzando los años que tienes?

Bramó y le saltó encima pero cuando cayó al suelo el vampiro no estaba allí. Su olfato le indicó que estaba a su derecha y por apenas un pelo logró esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su hígado.

El vampiro sonrió de costado y volvió a impulsarse bruscamente hacia él. Una vez más, y gracias al sentido de su olfato pudo seguirlo y rehuirlo. Iba a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que le permitían seguir sus ojos. En un suspiro sintió que lo embestían por la retaguardia, sin girarse, lanzó una patada que le dio en la cara del vampiro.

Esta vez sonrió Jacob en su fuero interno.

–No te alegres tanto, perrito. Solo estoy entrando en calor.

"¿Es en venganza, esto? ¿Me haces responsable de su muerte, Edward?" Se dirigió a él en su pensamiento porque sabía que lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

El suelo vibró. O tal vez había sido el pecho de Edward.

–Eres el alfa, por supuesto que te hago responsable. Prometiste que jamás le harías daño, que la protegerías siempre, incluso cuando fuese vampiro… –lo último lo dijo en un murmullo.

"Eso hice hasta ahora. Jamás me crucé con tu aquelarre y prohibí a todos a que lo hicieran."

–Entonces, explícame, Jacob, porque aun no logro entenderlo, ¿qué hacían 2 licántropos en mi casa?

"¿Tu casa? Si no estás en tu casa desde que rompiste el trato con los quiluetes."

–No me refiero a esa casa. Todo este tiempo estuvimos viviendo en Terra Nova, en Canadá… –La expresión de la cara de Edward se contrajo con dolor, como si estuviera recordando cosas. Cosas con ella. Por más que lo intentaba no podía aun decir su nombre.

"No estoy al tanto de que ninguno de los nuestros haya estado por donde dices."

–¡No mientas! –Bramó y volvió a lanzarse hacia él.

Lo embistió por el frente, tal cual como luchaban los neófitos. Esa tendría que haber sido suficiente evidencia de que no luchaba seriamente y que debería haberse detenido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero en ese momento no se había percatado o quizás, con la mente embotada en recuerdos por Bella, ninguno de los dos podía luchar seriamente.

Una y otra vez se arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia Jacob. Casi sin dejarle margen de que lo esquivara y contraatacara. La pelea estaba reñida.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para darme, chucho? Los lobitos que tuve que matar en Canadá fueron mucho más feroces que tú, me llama la atención que el gran jefe Black no sea capaz de luchar con el mismo ímpetu.

Eso fue suficiente motivo de provocación para que Jacob se entregara a su mente salvaje de hombre lobo. Lo único que sabía era que un vampiro estaba frente suyo y que debía aniquilarlo. Era su naturaleza hacerlo. Y no se percató de nada más; ni que se trataba de un vampiro que conocía, un vampiro que si no hubiese sido vampiro podría haber sido un amigo, ni se percató de que el vampiro no estaba tan entregado a vengar la muerte de su pareja como decía estar.

Tampoco le llamó la atención a Jacob el momento en el que le desgarró los brazos, ni cuando arrancó parte del cuello con el filo de sus dientes, y que Edward sonriera durante todo el tiempo. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar cuál era la razón que provocaba esa mueca. Estaba tan entregado a su ser licántropo que su mente se apaciguó solo cuando vio el intenso humo de la hoguera quemar cada partícula del cuerpo de la sanguijuela.

Recién entonces su conciencia entendió a quién había exterminado, y fue entonces que se permitió hacer las preguntas que no había querido saber antes.

¿Qué había sucedido?

No solo con Bella, que evidentemente había muerto en todos los sentidos que conocía, sino también con Edward y el resto de los Cullen. Cien años ya habían pasado desde que Edward Cullen se casó con quien había sido la chica que se había adueñado de sus sueños de adolescente. Se le contrajo el corazón cuando pensó en ella. En Bella y su risa provocada por algún comentario tonto que él le habría dicho mientras le arreglaba la moto. Pero ya no había una Bella que riese ahora. Diez décadas pasaron desde que esa sanguijuela la había mordido para convertirla en una sanguijuela más. Como consecuencia la familia esa debió marcharse por siempre de Forks.

¿Qué habría sucedido en Canadá entonces?

Transcurrió un breve lapso de tiempo para que se enterara bien de los hechos. Solo tres días después de ese incidente recibió una carta, la carta que mantenía firmemente ceñida en su puño…

Se puso de pie rápidamente, la mecedora rechinó agitada con el vaivén de haber sido abandonada y fue a jugar con su nieta. Quería poder olvidarlo todo…

La carta arrugada cayó con la misma oscilación del caer de las hojas en otoño sobre el suelo.

"_Jacob, _

_Si llegan a tus manos estas líneas es porque de alguna manera has hecho lo que nadie, ni siquiera yo, ha podido lograr. _

_Estábamos cazando en Terra Nova con mi esposa. Los osos de esa zona son excepcionalmente astutos y yo me alejé demasiado de ella para acorralar a uno. No debería haberlo hecho. Ella siempre fue lenta y medio torpe y eso no cambió después de haberla transformado. Por eso con el pasar del tiempo confié que estaría bien sin mi ayuda. Sin embargo nunca creí que en el momento que la dejé tendría que enfrentarse a dos licántropos que aparecieron de la nada. Yo no estaba allí. Y nunca capté ningún pensamiento que me hiciera sospechar para ponerme en alerta. Sabía que no debería haberla dejado sola… Se lo prometí tantas veces en su existencia humana y tantas otras en su existencia inmortal. _

_Sé que no quieres saber estas cosas, pero no sé de qué otra manera explicarlo._

_Bella, mi hermosa y amada Bella murió cuando me fui tras ese oso. Cuando regresé me desesperé buscando rastro de ella. Pero solo hallé los rastros de dos hombres lobos que habían dado con mi dulce esposa. _

_Ahora estoy__ tan perdido sin ella. _

_Mi corazón no late desde hace doscientos años, sin embargo ella era el marcapaso, el motor de ese corazón que yo había dado por muerto hasta que la conocí en Forks. Me daba la vida que nunca merecí tener por ser la vil criatura que me tocó ser. _

_Sabes que una vez la creí por muerta y volé hacia Italia para que se encargaran de matarme a mí también. Pero en Italia, no quisieron matarme, al contrario… Sabía que no podía regresar allí para insistirles, ahora que de veras Bella no estaba en este plano existencial, yo sabía que se rehusarían._

_Mi familia es otra cuestión aparte. Desde hace varias décadas que vivimos separados todos, aunque el contacto es frecuente y más teniendo a Alice que nos monitorea siempre en la distancia para saber cómo estamos. Pero Alice jamás llegó a enterarse que Bella murió, tampoco me encargué de decírselo pues sabía qué acciones tomaría yo. Si hubo una manera en que Bella pudo haber muerto, la de los hombres lobos fue la mejor. Alice no se enteró nunca y yo aprovecharía esa misma suerte contigo. _

_Debes entender, Jacob que mi vida… dejó de ser vida sin ella. Estoy más muerto que antes de haberla conocido. Todo carece de sentido y significado. Incluso estas palabras plasmadas en papel me confunden y solo la idea que aun guardo una leve esperanza de reencontrarme con ella en algún más allá me mantienen juicioso de lo que quise explicarte. _

_Sé que quedaré eternamente en tu deuda,_

_Edward"_

* * *

NOTA: Estoy oxidada. Siento mucho estar así, tengo que volver a practicar escribir!!

NO ES NECESARIO DEJAR REVIEWS

* * *


End file.
